At Peace
by Terriah
Summary: Songfic bout Jack in the end. Set to Dido's my lover's gone.Please read!


At Peace 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pirates of the Caribbean, Johnny Depp or any other of the hot guys involved. I do, HOWEVER, own the woman mentioned as I may write the story to go with this, depending on the R's.

Another one hit wonder from the oneshot songfic Queen (I am sooooo modest!) Read and….well, don't hit me at the end! Please R+R

Set to Dido-My lover's gone 

He was gone. Sailing on the dawn tide to some unseen horizon. Grim and determined to finish this one last thing. He had left her sleeping, picking up his boots and not putting them on so the floor wouldn't creak. She could feel him, in her dreams, leaning over her, smoothing her hair.

My lover's gone 

_His boots no longer by my door_

_He left at dawn_

_And as I slept I felt him go_

She wakes to an empty bed. 

She used to run after him, getting to the docks, just before his ship left. He would laugh to see her running up the gangplank, and then catch her as she tripped onto the deck. Spinning her around in his arms, he would kiss her softly and whisper that he'd be back soon.

            Now she stands wrapped in the sheets off the bed at the window, gazing out at the sea. The early sun shines down on her pale skin and glistens on her long hair that twists and snakes its way down her back.

            Stretching out in front of her is the sea. The sail of a ship peaks in the distance and her heart rises but sinks again with only a breath in between. No ships were going to bring him home again. She turns slowly away from the window and the ocean.

Returns no more 

_I will not watch the ocean_

_My lovers gone_

_No earthly ships will ever bring him home again_

_Bring him home again._

  


That last desperate kiss as they tore him from her. His soft singing in her ear to stop her fighting the men that held her as he pushed his way back to her. The silence of the crowd as the rope twitched then swung, creaking silently, cutting short the last line of his song, now dead on his lips. 

            There was no cheer of approval, no push forward to see. Just the respectful silence of a crowd touched by his presence.

            Suddenly, a voice had risen from amongst the crowd, finishing the song. Softly, quietly and alone. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho."

My lovers gone 

_I know that kiss will be my last_

_No more his song_

_The tune upon his lips has passed_

_I sing alone, while I watch the ocean_

She echo's the words softly as she walks gown the docks a hat clutched tightly in one hand, pausing only to let a tear fall into the water that laps against the stone walkway. He wasn't coming back because no ships could bring him. Not from death.

My lovers gone 

_No earthly ships will ever bring him home again_

_Bring him home again_

"Miss" "Lady" The solemn voices of the crew are met with a slight nod of the head as she walks towards her place at the foot of the steps leading to the helm. A hand stops her. She turns her head to look at the young man blocking her path. "Captain" he says firmly. The men behind him mutter their approval.

 My lovers gone 

She grips the wheel with fierce resolve. Glancing up at the sky then the sea, she screws up her eyes so as not to cry. She reaches up a hand and pulls his hat from her head, causing her hair to fall from underneath it. Smiling she traces the all too familiar dents and cracks in it. "Here's to you," she whispers crossing over to the rail.

            With a flick of her wrist she sends the hat into the waves. "Drink up Jack, ye hat be a coming." A small smile plays on her face as she turns back to the wheel.

Now she swings the ship round, shouting orders and as the sun rises, singing softly, "Really bad eggs." With one last glance at the hat bobbing up and down in the surf behind her, she grins. "Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho!"

_Bring him home again_

So rests Captain Jack Sparrow

**Don't flam me 4 killing Jack off. Please, it weren't done intentionally, well at least I dnt think so. But now Jack is mine. I live in hell so he's all mine. Once that is I have stopped him from enterin heaven.**

**R+R please even though I'm mad**

**Lv Terriah**


End file.
